


Сними маску (приятно познакомиться)

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Тексты от G до PG-13 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: АУ, где Стив и Дэнни познакомились по-другому. Что если они сидели рядом в самолете, когда Дэнни отправился из Нью-Джерси на Оаху к Грейс?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Тексты от G до PG-13 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134209
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Сними маску (приятно познакомиться)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [take off your mask (it's nice to meet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675428) by [DreamBrother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBrother/pseuds/DreamBrother). 



_10 марта, 2010_

Стив давно не летал гражданской авиацией – свои увольнительные он обычно проводил в ближайшем к базе крупном городе, где можно снять приличный номер в мотеле неподалеку от более-менее приличных баров и ресторанов. Но впервые за долгие годы отец позвал его провести отпуск «дома». Похоже впервые с тех пор, как они перешли на формальное и отстраненное общение, у отца нашлось то, что нельзя сказать по телефону.

И теперь Стив пробирался сквозь толпу, пытающуюся запихнуть багаж в отсеки над головами, парочку, которая старалась устроиться на местах вместе с младенцем, памперсами и бутылочкой, и подростков в гигантских наушниках, ожесточенно тыкающих в геймбои.

Стив порадовался, что в кои-то веки не надел форму. В ней бы с него бы точно не спускали глаз и одинокие дамы, и некоторые мужики. Не самая комфортная обстановка для шестичасового перелета из Нью-Йорка в Лос-Анджелес. Одетый же в штаны карго и майку, Стив ничем не выделялся из толпы.

Наконец добравшись до двадцать пятого ряда, Стив увидел, что место у окна уже занято каким-то светловолосым парнем. Закидывая наверх свой вещмешок цвета хаки, он приметил и черную сумку, наверняка принадлежащую парню, с которым ближайшие часы Стив будет воевать за подлокотники. Между ними не было еще одного кресла, поэтому борьба намечалось жаркой, но Стив не зря прошел отборочные испытания в морские котики, он выиграет и эту битву.

Стив пристегнулся, осмотрелся, изучил, где находится ближайший выход, своих соседей спереди, сзади и по бокам. Приметил маршала авиации военно-воздушных сил, сидевшего через три ряда. Случись что, Стив легко обезоружит его и использует полученное оружие.

Удовлетворившись, что никаких угроз не обнаружено, Стив переключился на изучение соседа слева. Широкоплечий, мускулистый, светловолосый, примерно ровесник Стива и определенно выходец с восточного побережья, на что указывал акцент.

Акцент Стив мог оценить в полной мере – сосед был увлечен беседой по телефону. Настолько, что даже не взглянул на Стива. А Стив не привык к тому, чтобы его совершенно игнорировали.

— … ну я же сказал, мне не нужно тащить все вещи прямо сейчас, ма. Взял достаточно на пару недель, остальное отправишь мне, когда я сниму квартиру. Нет, ма, я не могу оставить вещи на хранение у Рейчел, как ты до такого додумалась? Слушай, иди уже спать, шесть утра, зачем ты вообще встала? Позвоню, когда приземлимся, хорошо? Нет, не плачь, будешь плакать, повешу трубку. Обещаю, что позвоню. Конечно, я передам Грейс твои поцелуи и Барби. Иди спать! И я тебя, до связи.

Когда он повесил трубку, Стив уже вовсю, не стесняясь, копался в содержимом кармана на сидении. Хорошо, что скоро пилот попросит отключить телефоны на все время полета. Но тут заорал Psycho, парень выругался, и Стив взмолился, чтобы это произошло поскорее.

— Да, дорогая? – спросил сосед в трубку, и Стиву пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не улыбнуться. – Нет, Рейчел! Даже если губернатор Гавайев самолично пригласит завтра Грейс на чашечку чая, я все равно увижу свою дочь сразу, как самолет приземлится, никаких обсуждений! Нет, даже не начинай, это я не видел своего ребенка два месяца, потому что кое-кто решил съебать на другой конец страны! Позвоню, как только возьму машину в прокате, потом заеду за Грейс. Поняла? Рейч… не, я не спорю с тобой, тут не о чем спорить, все давно решено. Рейч… Рейчел! Вешаю трубку, скоро взлетаем, надо выключать телефон, завтра увидимся!

Видимо Стиву все-таки не удалось скрыть веселье, потому что стоило соседу закончить разговор, он повернулся к Стиву. В его голубых глазах кипела такая ярость, что Стив чуть не отшатнулся. Он морской котик, постоянно сталкивающийся лицом к лицу с террористами, и никакой брошенный муж его не испугает!

— Что? Увидел что-то веселое, а?

Стив деланно равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Не, просто вздохнул с облегчением.

— Облегчением? От чего?

— Знаешь, — Стив махнул рукой двигателя, видневшегося из окна. – Если у нас посреди полета случится утечка топлива, нам не придется волноваться о горючем, — Стив помолчал, наслаждаясь недоумением во взгляде соседа. – Твоя злоба продержит нас в воздухе весь полет.

Потрясающе наблюдать, как замешательство снова сменяется гневом.

— Да ты просто нечто. Как я рад, что нам придется сидеть рядом шесть часов.

— А уж я-то как счастлив, — улыбнулся Стив.

Их разговор прервал снова заоравший телефон. Закатив глаза, сосед отвернулся и снова приложил трубку к уху.

— Что еще, Рейчел? Только если ты не собралась сказать, что самолет заминирован, я завтра встречаюсь с дочерью. О, привет, обезьянка, прости, думал это твоя мама, — от такой мгновенной смены доктора Джекилла мистером Хайдом у Стива от удивления чуть рот не открылся. – Что бы ты ни делала, давно уже пора спать. Золотко, я очень рад, что ты позвонила, но тебе нужно хорошо отдохнуть перед нашими завтрашними приключениями. Обещаю, приеду прямо из аэропорта, и мы будем заниматься, чем пожелаешь. Спокойной ночи, Дэнно любит тебя.

Наверное, Стив слишком заметно пялился, потому что сосед вздохнул и, прикрыв глаза, спросил:

— Что?

— Что такое Дэнно?

— Не твое дело. Тебя что, в армии не учили не подслушивать?

— Я служу на флоте, и мы находимся в маленькой металлической коробочке, тяжеловато здесь не обращать на чужие разговоры внимания. И вообще, как ты узнал, что я военный?

— Потому что я не слепой, гений. Может ты немного расслабишься, пока от правильной выправки не лопнул? Расслабляться в армии тоже не учат?

— Да за ради всего святого, флот. Флот! Я не морпех, но морской котик.

— Если ты морской котик, то я кит-убийца.

— Морские котики — это спецподразделение вооруженных сил.

— Спасибо, что объяснил. Я уже начал волноваться, не придется ли поливать тебя каждый час весь полет, чтобы твоя шкура не посохла.

Что бы Стив не собирался ответить этому умнику, на данный момент захватившего шестьдесят процентов нейтрального подлокотника – все нарушил приход бортпроводницы с теплыми полотенцами. Стив протирал руки, отчаянно жалея вцепиться соседу в горло. Он закрыл глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться на размеренных вдохах и выдохах. Шесть часов и Стив никогда больше его не увидит. Сам виноват, не стоило начинать разговор с незнакомцем, он не привык летать с гражданскими и вообще общаться с ними за пределами забегаловок, куда ходил потусить.

Из медитации Стива вывел острый тычок в левый бицепс. Открыв глаза, он уставился на соседа, которому хватило борзости тыкать морского котика. Да ему повезло, что Стив не сломал ему палец! Если бы он не был уверен, что потасовка непременно привлечет внимание маршала авиации, рейс отложат – чего Стиву совсем бы не хотелось.

— Что? – спросил Стив, надеясь тоном передать, насколько они близки к драке. Видимо, у него плохо получилось – сосед совсем не впечатлился.

— Мне нужно кое-что достать из сумки, — ответил тот, махнув рукой в сторону верхнего отделения.

— Мы же только что уселись.

— Э, нет. Я здесь уже полчаса сижу. Это ты решил, что явиться на посадку в последний момент показатель крутизны. Им пришлось вызывать тебя по громкой связи?

— Какой смысл сидеть, скрючившись в крохотном пространстве, если можно с комфортом устроиться в зале ожидания? Самолет не полетит быстрей, если я явлюсь на борт раньше, — заспорил Стив.

— Спасибо за этот мудрый урок, о гуру. Ты собираешься подвинуться или мне через тебя перелезать, гений? Потому что я перелезу, и тебе это совсем не понравится.

Закатив глаза, Стив отстегнулся и встал. Сосед протиснулся мимо и открыл багажное отделение. С удивлением Стив обнаружил, что тот достает ему всего до плеча. Учитывая, что сидя он казался здоровяком, такой рост казался… милым. Стив с трудом сдержался, чтобы не снять для него сумку сверху.

— Если будешь все время ходить туда-сюда, не стоило брать место у окна, — сказал Стив, глядя как сосед вытаскивает из сумки книгу.

— Ты из полиция советов, что ли? Тогда как тебе такой? Если не хочешь вставать из-за других людей, не стоит брать место у прохода, — парировал сосед, засовывая сумку на место.

— Я выше метр восемьдесят, как мне уместить ноги на месте у окна? – Стив, как хорошо воспитанный человек, захлопнул отделение и последовал за парнем обратно к их местам, стараясь не слишком пялиться на потрясающую задницу, открывшуюся его взгляду. На флоте служило полно мужиков в прекрасной форме, и вообще у Стива не было привычки изучать чужие жопы, но он точно знал – ничей филей даже не приблизился к красоте пятой точки его соседа. Может, парень и оказался невысок, но имел полно других достоинств.

— Я тебя запихну в багажное отделение и поставлю свою сумку на твое место, — пробурчал сосед, пристегиваясь, но не открывая книгу.

— Ладно, — Стив помолчал, слушая, как пилот рассказывает о деталях полета и просит бортпроводников приготовиться. – Я оставлю тебя в покое, но с одним условием, — наверное, в таком этом ребячестве виновато волнение из-за возвращения домой впервые за много лет. Или, может, Стиву слишком сильно прилетело по голове на недавней миссии. Обычно он так себя не вел, но если по правде? Стив получал искреннее удовольствие от перепалки.

Развлечение не хуже других. И Стив любил развлечься.

— Какое еще условие?

— Что такое Дэнно?

Фыркнув, сосед покачал головой. Стив старался не улыбаться. Победа.

— Хорошо. Когда моя дочка Грейс, была совсем маленькой… где-то года три, она пыталась произнести мое имя, но получалось только Дэнно, понимаешь? Не Дэнни, Дэнно.

— И все?

— Все.

— Хм. Это мило, — честно. Помолчав, Стив продолжил: — Меня Стив зовут.

— Привет, Стив. Я бы сказал, что рад знакомству, но а) у меня не было выбора и б) ты обещал оставить меня в покое. Можно уже перейти к покою?

Ухмыльнувшись, Стив устроился поудобнее и прикрыл глаза. Самолет начал выруливать на взлетную полосу.

— Как хочешь, Дэнно.

— Не смей называть меня Дэнно!

Улыбнувшись негодованию в голосе Дэнни, Стив заснул, убаюканный полетом.

Когда начали развозить еду, он проснулся. Поморгав, стараясь разогнать сонную муть, которая бывает только от отдыха в самолете, Стив потер лицо и понял, что-то не так.

Кто-то укрыл его, пока он спал.

Нет, кто-то укрыл их, пока они спали. И он устроился головой на чем-то.

Ой, он спал, уткнувшись в макушку Дэнни, и тот, в свою очередь, положил голову на плечо Стива.

Мать вашу.

На военных самолетах такого никогда не было. Все, больше никакой гражданской авиации.

Аккуратно подняв голову, Стив обнаружил, что у него не болит шея. Похоже, его плечо обеспечивало идеальную поддержку для Дэнни, и его голова находилась под правильным углом для Стива. Не то что бы эта информация могла кому-нибудь пригодиться.

— Ой, вы проснулись, очень хорошо, — Стив чуть не подпрыгнул от голоса стюардессы. Поерзав, Дэнни продолжил спать.

— Что, простите?

— Нет, ничего, вы просто оба казались такими вымотанными, мне не хотелось вас будить только ради завтрака. Но мы еще не закончили разносить еду, так что не хотите ли перекусить? И ваш партнер, как думаете, он захочет поесть?

— Ну он… не… — начал было Стив, но ослепительная улыбка бортпроводницы заставила его замолчать. – Я разбужу его и спрошу.

— Хорошо, тогда я к вам скоро снова подойду, — погладив Стива по плечу, она отошла.

Посмотрев на соседа, который тихо похрапывал, уютно устроившись у него на плече, Стив обдумал доступные варианты.

И решил, что месть — это блюдо, которое подают холодным.

— Ой! Что стряслось? – воскликнул Дэнни, когда Стив совсем не нежно ткнул его пальцем в бок. Такое пробуждение явно оставило для него незамеченной позу, которую тот выбрал для сна. – Ты с ума сошел?

— Завтракать будешь? – спросил Стив, стараясь не улыбаться от вида заспанного соседа.

— Что?

— Завтрак. Первая утренний прием пищи. Слово появилось…

— За ради всего святого, заткнись, — пробормотал Дэнни, потирая лицо и пытаясь привести растрепанные волосы в некое подобие порядка. – И да, давай сюда еду, пока я не натворил чего-то, о чем пожалею. Например, стукну морского котика.

Стив не дурак и всегда мог понять, когда человек преувеличивает. Дэнни говорил абсолютную правду.

— Завтрак для двоих, пожалуйста, — сказал Стив с самой приятной улыбкой, на которую был способен.

— Сейчас принесу, — откликнулась стюардесса (Эмма, как было указано на бейджике), как раз проходившая мимо.

— Сколько времени? – пробурчал Дэнни.

Время купить тебе часы, промелькнуло у Стива в голове, но он мудро не озвучивать эту мысль.

— Одиннадцать ноль-ноль по восточному поясу. Где-то через час будем приземляться.

— Ура, — сказал Дэнни, отворачиваясь к окну. Стив смотрел, как тот пристально изучает что-то в иллюминаторе.

Доставка завтрака – и, что еще важней, кофе – была с энтузиазмом встречена ими обоими. Сметя омлет с сосисками, Стив принялся открывать пластиковую коробочку с фруктами. И тут он заметил, что Дэнни так и не пошевелился.

— Что? – спросил он, забрасывая в рот клубничину. Как же он скучал по клубнике! Армейские пайки были неплохи, но свежих ягод явно недоставало.

Дэнни, недонесший до губ кофе, продолжил смотреть на него с некоторым ужасом.

— Что? – уже более раздраженно снова спросил Стив. Кажется, это вывело Дэнни из ступора. Встряхнувшись, тот отпил кофе и оторвал фольгу от контейнера с омлетом.

— Нет, ничего. Просто не был готов к просмотру шоу о животных.

Нахмурившись, Стив съел виноградину.

— Ты о чем вообще?

Пожав плечами, Дэнни тоже начал есть.

— Да так, понял, что тебя, видимо, в армии совсем не кормили, — не успел Стив возмутиться, как Дэнни продолжил: — Хочешь поменяться?

— На что? – спросил Стив, грустно глядя на опустевшую коробочку. Может, флирт с Эммой принесет ему еще фруктов? Или проще будет просто стащить их со столика раздачи, прикрывшись походом в туалет?

— Твоя булочка на мои фрукты. Кажется, у меня там ананасы, которые я ненавижу, но зато тебя явно десять лет досыта углеводами не кормили.

— Договорились! – отдав булочку, Стив тут же стащил фрукты с подноса Дэнни. – Спасибо, друг, я обожаю ананасы.

— Так и думал.

— В смысле?

— Ты чокнутый, так что все логично.

Слова Дэнни чуть омрачили радость от обретения свежего ананаса.

— Я не чокнутый, — нахмурился Стив.

— Совершеннейший чудик, как коп тебе говорю.

— Ты полицейский? – удивленно спросил Стив. Он ставил на адвоката. Может, с натяжкой, на бухгалтера. Сам-то он имел дело только с вооруженными силами, очень мало проводил время в реальном мире, откуда ему знать, чем люди зарабатывают на жизнь?

— Ага, детектив в полиции Нью-Джерси. Отдел убийств. Ну, был в Нью-Джерси.

— Почему ушел?

— Бывшая жена снова вышла замуж и решила утащить мою дочь на пять тысяч миль на запад. Пришлось последовать за ними.

Стив примерно так и предположил по подслушанным разговорам.

— Ужасно. Сочувствую, чувак. Но, знаешь, между ЛА и Нью-Джерси всего где-то три тысячи миль.

— Спасибо за краткие географические сведения, я в курсе. И если бы я переезжал в ЛА, то сказал бы «три тысячи миль». Но в ЛА только пересадка. Следующий рейс через пару часов.

— Пять тысяч миль на запад, — пробормотал себе под нос Стив, представляя карту. – Ты, что, на Гавайи переезжаешь?

— И с чего такое удивление? Думаешь на Гавайях нет убийств, требующих расследования?

— Нет, просто… Я тоже лечу на Гавайи. Там мой дом, я там вырос.

— … правда, что ли?

— Честное слово!

— Ого.

— Кстати, если ты будешь работать в полиции Гонолулу, можешь встретить моего отца. Его зовут Джон МакГарретт.

— Твой отец полицейский?

— Ага, почти тридцать лет служит. Наверное, скоро на пенсию выйдет.

— Ничего себе. Надо будет с ним обязательно познакомиться. Скажу, что его сын тот еще чудик, и мы точно подружимся.

Фыркнув, Стив решил проигнорировать эту подколку и поднять ставки.

— Хочешь совет?

— И почему мне кажется, что мне придется выслушать очередную мудрость, даже если не захочу?

— Ну… Может снимешь галстук до того, как доберешься до Гавайев? – Стив махнул рукой в сторону темно синего шелкового галстука. Совершенно неподходящий предмет одежды для перелета, но Стив думал, что Дэнни – бухгалтер, отправляющийся в ЛА. И жители материка всегда странно одевались. Но если Дэнни в таком прикиде собрался на Гавайи… ему определенно требовался краткий курс духа алоха. И Стив, как истинный сын островов, просто обязан ему его предоставить.

— Мне его дочь подарила.

— Тогда предложи ей подарить тебе гавайских рубашек, в них ты сразу сойдешь за своего.

— Только через мой труп, — парировал Дэнни и вдруг ослепительно улыбнулся кому-то за плечом Стива. Луч солнца, упавший через окно на противоположной стороне самолета, вызолотил волосы Дэнни и подсветил глаза так, что они стали казаться льдисто-голубыми. У Стива перехватило дыхание.

— Господа, могу ли я забрать ваши подносы? – и тут до Стива дошло, что Дэнни улыбался Эмме, их стюардессе.

Стив сдал поднос раньше Дэнни – он мило улыбнулся Эмме, чтобы сгладить свою реакцию. Та понимающе ухмыльнулась.

— Пристегните ремни, скоро капитан начнет заходить на посадку, — посоветовала Эмма. Уходя, она еще раз улыбнулась Стиву.

Дэнни снова ткнул его в бицепс, привлекая внимание. Лучше бы Стив сидел рядом с младенцем.

— Что еще? – проворчал он.

— Надо сходить отлить.

— А волшебное слово? – в такие игры можно играть и вдвоем.

— Не будет ли дорогой сэр настолько любезен, пожалуйста, уступить мне дорогу, пока я штаны не обмочил? – закатил глаза Дэнни.

— Будет исполнено, — пробормотал, фыркнув, Стив. Он встал, пропуская Дэнни, но из вредности не стал отходить далеко, и Дэнни (точнее, его заднице) пришлось протискиваться мимо.

Решив не садиться, пока Дэнни гуляет, Стив потянулся, разминая спину и руки. Может, кресла и оказались удобней установленных в военных самолетах, но сидеть в настолько ограниченном пространстве Стиву всегда было не по душе.

Стоило капитану объявить о необходимости пристегнуть ремни, как Дэнни вернулся на место. Спустя некоторое время самолет сел. Как и положено воспитанному человеку, Стив помог Дэнни снять сверху сумку. Быстро взглянув на бирку, Стив узнал его фамилию. Уильямс.

— Спасибо, — сказал Дэнни, забирая сумку. Они стояли в проходе, ждали трап. Дэнни держал в руке так и не открытую за весь полет книгу.

— Не за что. Может, и на рейсе на Гонолулу пересечемся.

Очередь из пассажиров перед ними начала понемногу двигаться к выходу.

— Молния никогда не бьет в одно место дважды, детка. Вот тебе мудрость от меня, — ухмыльнулся Дэнни и, подмигнув, пошел вперед.

Стоявшему за ним мужчине пришлось покашлять, чтобы Стив вышел из ступора. К этому времени Дэнни уже покинул самолет и исчез, смешавшись с толпой.

Когда Стив встретит его в следующий раз, то хорошенько объяснит, что из любого правила есть исключения.

_Спустя три часа_

— Да ты издеваешься надо мной, — вырвалось у Дэнни, когда он увидел Стива, входящего в самолет. – Издеваешься! – повторил он громче, когда Стив направился в его сторону. – Ты совершенно ТОЧНО издеваешься, — почти прокричал Дэнни, когда Стив остановился рядом, закинул свой зеленый вещмешок на полку рядом с черной сумкой Дэнни и уселся на место у прохода.

— Привет, Дэнно! Тесен мир, да? – Дэнни совершенно точно не залюбовался мальчишеской улыбкой этого чудика, с которым они познакомились примерно девять часов назад и который явно решил, что Дэнни его лучший друг.

— Глазам своим не верю, — прошипел Дэнни. – Как такое вообще возможно?

Улыбка потускнела. У Дэнни совершенно точно не заныло сердце. Он силен и сможет сопротивляться такому обаянию.

— Ты о чем? – нахмурился Стив.

— Как вообще возможно, что мы второй рейс подряд сидим рядом? На самолете триста мест!

— На самом деле, ничего странного, — начал Стив, пристегиваясь. – Тебе определенно нравятся места у окна, я люблю сидеть у прохода. Так что мы никогда не выбрали бы два места у окна или два у прохода. Мы два холостяка, путешествующие в одиночку, поэтому, в отличие от семей, которым надо сидеть вместе, нам можно продать одиночные места. Особенно учитывая, что на самолете на Гавайи обычно преобладают семьи или парочки, летящие в отпуск.

Наверное, лицо Дэнни все еще выражало крайнюю степень недоверия, поэтому Стив продолжил свою речь.

— Что? Решил, я какой-то сталкер, Дэнни? Что я хакнул полетную систему, узнал, где ты сидишь и потом взял себе место рядом? И провернул все это за три часа между полетами?

— Знаешь, мы почти не знакомы, но мне кажется, с тобой это вполне вероятный вариант, — фыркнул от смеха Дэнни.

Стив улыбнулся, поудобнее устраиваясь рядом.

— Ну, я же не говорил, что не могу такое сделать. Но клянусь, в этот раз никакого хакерства, я не сталкер.

— Тогда как ты это объяснишь?

Стив будто бы раздумывал пару минут. Почесав подбородок, он устроил локоть на нейтральном подлокотнике. Говнюк. Но зато так у Дэнни появлялась прекрасная возможность полюбоваться его бицухами, не привлекая особого внимания.

— Хопена, — наконец выдал Стив.

— Хоппи что?

Стив рассмеялся. Определенно вооруженные силы США не экономили на стоматологии для своих служащих. Приятно видеть, что налоги не пропадают зря. Нельзя же чтобы страну защищали люди, страдающие от боли в зубах.

— Хопена. Судьба или предназначение на гавайском. Знаешь, тебе стоит начать изучать язык штата, в который отправляешься, прямо сейчас.

— Не буду я учить гавайский. И ты не похож на человека, который верить в судьбу и прочую чушь.

— За время службы на флоте довелось повидать всякого, многое логично не объяснить. Не каждую промазавшую пулю спишешь на удачу. И вообще я кама’айна. Не знаю, насколько ты знаком с гавайским фольклором, но мне лично всегда казалось, что эти истории не просто выдумки.

— Ага, у людей едет крыша от переизбытка солнца и ананасов.

— Я бы говорил потише. Тебя окружают или гавайцы, или люди, потратившие кучу денег, чтобы отправиться туда в отпуск.

Пожав плечами, Дэнни отвернулся к окну. Как будто ему надо было напоминать, что, в отличии от других, радостных пассажиров, он не возвращался домой и не летел отдыхать.

— Да пофиг.

— Знаешь, — начал было Стив и, когда он не продолжил свою фразу, Дэнни раздраженно спросил:

— Что?

— Да так… Просто то, что ты делаешь, это действительно круто. Бросить свой дом, чтобы не пропустить, как твой ребенок будет расти, это потрясающе. Твоей дочке очень повезло, что ей достался такой отец.

Дэнни внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Стива. Издевается? Нет, он явно говорил правду.

— Э, спасибо.

— Я серьезно, — помолчав, Стив с некоторой неуверенностью продолжил: — Просто мой отец… сделал совсем наоборот.

— В смысле?

— Когда мне стукнуло пятнадцать, он отослал нас с сестрой на материк. Я пошел в интернат, потом отправился на флот. Сестра выросла с тетей. Не видел ее ни разу с тех пор, как уехал из дома.

— Хреново. Когда ты был дома в последний раз?

— Пару лет назад, наверное? Пару недель базировались в Перл-Харбор, потом отправились оттуда на задание.

— Зачем отец отослал вас? Чем была в это время занята ваша мать? – увидев, как помрачнел Стив, Дэнни тут же пожалел о своих словах. Но он был любопытен от природы, профессия только усугубила это. Иногда Рейчел, в пылу их бурных ссор, орала, чтобы он перестал разговаривать с ней как с подозреваемой на допросе.

— Она погибла в автокатастрофе. Спустя пару недель отец от нас избавился. Наверное, не смог смириться, что ему придется выращивать нас в одиночку.

— Сочувствую, Стив, — не сдержавшись, Дэнни успокаивающе сжал его руку, и поменял позу, чтобы подлокотник между ними целиком достался Стиву. Дэнни ничего не мог сделать, чтобы боль от потери матери и отстранившегося отца стала меньше, но такие мелочи тоже могли помочь.

— Спасибо, но это уже все быльем поросло.

— И зачем ты сейчас летишь домой? – спросил Дэнни, желая отвлечь Стива от тяжелых мыслей.

— А. Отец позвонил, сказал, ему надо обсудить со мной что-то важное.

— Звучит пугающе, — пробормотал Дэнни.

— Согласен. Но детали узнаю уже сегодня.

Дэнни хотелось думать, что он сопротивлялся соблазну довольно долго, но на деле прошла пара минут, пока он не выпалил:

— Если захочешь встретиться, пропустить пару кружек пива, я только рад буду. Хотя у тебя, наверное, полно друзей там, с кем надо будет пересечься.

— Нет.

Дэнни кивнул и отвернулся к окну. Как ни странно, отказ его искренне расстроил. И ведь этот парень – полный незнакомец, волею системы распределения мест самолета возникший у него на пути. Может у Дэнни и никого не было на Гавайях, кроме Грейс, но у Стива наверняка ситуация совсем иная. Он возвращался домой спустя черт знает сколько лет, стопроцентно у него все дни расписаны.

Дэнни так погрузился в свои тоскливые мысли, что не заметил, как Стив продолжил говорить:

— … не думаю, что разговаривал с кем-то с тех пор, как уехал. Фейсбука тогда не существовало, звонить домой было дорого. Так что спасибо за приглашение, прекрасная идея.

— О. Да, конечно, договорились, — Дэнни полез в карман, ища на чем можно записать свой телефон. Выудив корешок от посадочного талона на рейс НЙ-ЛА, он уже начал копаться в поисках ручки, но Стив уже просил ее у проходившей мимо стюардессы. Его улыбка гарантировала немедленное исполнение просьбы.

— Спасибо, — сказал Дэнни. Нацарапав номер на талоне, он отдал его и ручку Стиву.

— Тебе спасибо, друг, — поблагодарил Стив, засовывая бумажку в один из многочисленных карманов своих штанов карго. Кто вообще в наши дни в таком возрасте носит такое? – Если оно не закрылось, я знаю классное местечко на Вайкики, где падают потрясающую пиццу с ананасами.

Дэнни возмущенно выдохнул. Как он мог дать свой номер человеку, добровольно евшему пиццу с фруктами? Глубоко вздохнув, он повернулся к своему новому другу и начал просвещать его в таинства правильной пиццы и что на ней должно быть.

Спустя пару часов Дэнни пытался выловить с багажной ленты свой последний чемодан. Ему крайне не хотелось начинать жизнь на Гавайях с потерянного багажа, это определенно стало бы плохим знаком. Нервы скручивало в комок, от встречи с дочкой его отделял один чемодан и взятая напрокат машина. Дэнни не видел Грейс целых два месяца, за которые он всеми верами и неправдами устраивал свой перевод вопреки бюрократическим препятствиям.

Погрузившись в поиски чемодана, он не заметил подошедшего Стива, пока тот не произнес «привет» прямо за спиной.

Чуть не подпрыгнув, Дэнни повернулся к нему.

— Привет. Думал, ты давно уже уехал. У тебя всего две недели увольнительной, зачем торчишь в аэропорту?

Дэнни мог поклясться, что Стив немного нервничал. Что на свете может заставить так ерзать здоровенных морских котиков?

— Ты сейчас с дочкой встречаешься, так? – начал Стив.

— Ага, заберу машину в прокате и сразу к ней. А что?

— Она с тобой ночевать будет? Или завезешь ее к матери? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Стив.

— Я должен забросить ее к Рейчел к семи, завтра в школу, — пояснил Дэнни и снова спросил: — А что?

Да, Стив определенно нервничал.

— Слушай, можешь спокойно послать меня подальше, но может ты хочешь поужинать сегодня вместе, после того как завезешь дочь домой?

— Конечно, давай. Я собирался купить что-нибудь в магазине, — Дэнни чуть не рассмеялся при виде ужаса, отразившегося на лице Стива. Этот парень прошел горячие точки, но видимо еда из супермаркета была его криптонитом. – Но ужин где-нибудь точно лучше. Но разве твой отец не хочет поесть с тобой дома?

Стив улыбнулся так грустно, что Дэнни понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы не обнять его.

— Если ему так хотелось поесть вместе, мог бы пригласить меня на пару лет раньше. Это твой первый вечер на Гавайях, такое бывает только однажды. Я позвоню тебе?

— Ага, звони, договоримся. Уверен?

— Совершенно точно, — изобразив какой-то странный жест с оттопыренным большим пальцем и мизинцем, Стив снова улыбнулся Дэнни и, закинув вещмешок на плечо, ушел.

Покачав головой, Дэнни снова повернулся к багажной ленте и чуть не запрыгал от радости, увидев свой чемодан.

Пусть это станет хорошим знаком для его жизни на Гавайях.

_Десять лет спустя_

— Мне, короче, надо кое в чем признаться.

Дэнни окинул внимательным взглядом напарника, сидевшего на соседнем шезлонге, и снова повернулся к океану.

— Мда? Если хочешь покаяться, что съел последний кусок чизкейка, который я приберегал для себя, то я и так знаю.

— Клянусь, это был не я, это Эдди. И нет, я хочу признаться в том, что я натворил десять лет назад.

— Десять лет назад?

— Ага, как раз сегодня десять лет стукнуло.

— Мог бы просто сказать «годовщина нашего знакомства», Стивен, никто не подумает, что ты романтик.

— Я не романтик. Это ты потащил нас сегодня вечером в Нобу.

— Это ты повел меня в ресторан в первый вечер на Гавайях, что технически стало нашим первым свиданием. Хотя чтобы набраться смелости и поцеловать меня тебе понадобилось еще полгода. Но ладно, пусть я романтик, не ты. Так в каких грехах ты решил покаяться? Услышу ли я о них до нашей двадцатой годовщины?

— Если бы ты меня постоянно не перебивал, то давно бы уже узнал.

— Замолкаю. Рази меня правдой.

— Сейчас, — Стив поерзал на сидении, явно нервничая. Обычно такое поведение было совсем нехарактерно для бесстрашного борца с преступностью. – Помнишь, как мы познакомились? Наши места на рейсе в ЛА случайно оказались рядом?

— Конечно, помню. Стив, это было всего десять лет назад, у меня есть носки старше.

— Фу, омерзительно, надо их выкинуть и купить новые. Короче, потом мы оказались соседями и на рейсе в Гонолулу?

— Да, ты сказал, это хопена, — Дэнни еле сдержался, чтобы не изобразить в воздухе кавычки.

— Ага, кстати об этом… — Стив замолчал, и Дэнни повернулся к нему. Стив выглядел как-то смущенно.

— Стив? – надавил Дэнни.

— Ну, я… пофлиртовалсдевушкойрегистрировавшейбилеты, — выпалил Стивю

— Стоп, стоп, давай, детка, еще раз и разборчиво. Давай, ты справишься.

Глубоко вздохнув, Стив посмотрел Дэнни в глаза и произнес:

— Говорю, я, возможно, пофлиртовал с представителем авиакомпании во время пересадки, чтобы мне поменяли место на соседнее с тобой.

Некоторое время раздавался только шум волн, бьющихся о их маленький пляж.

— То есть я правильно понял, — начал Дэнни. – Что вся та фигня, что ты нес в самолете, типа ты не сталкер и не хакал схему рассадки, полное вранье?

— Вовсе нет, я ничего не хакал, просто флиртовал. И не сталкерил, я бы все равно летел на том рейсе.

— Конечно, золотко, главное себя убедить. И то, что нам судьба сидеть рядом, тоже вранье?

Стив снова поерзал.

— В первый раз нас посадила рядом судьба, второй раз я ей немного помог. Мы могли случайно встретиться на острове, моя увольнительная была целых две недели. Например, я мог заглянуть в участок проведать отца и пересечься с тобой.

— Конечно, «совершенно случайно», — на этот раз Дэнни изобразил кавычки. – Ты же знал, что я коп и буду работать в полиции Гонолулу.

— Неважно. Смысл в то, что наша встреча была судьбой, просто не совсем хопеной.

— И почему ты решил сознаться спустя десять лет?

— Ну, просто решил, что заслуживаю услышать правду.

— То есть ты соврал десять лет назад, и теперь каешься? Чтобы мы продолжали быть вместе?

— Ну, типа да.

— Ох, детка, я знал, что ты чокнутый, но не знал, насколько.

— Я знаю, что ты выучил гавайский перевод, Дэнно, не притворяйся.

— Так и быть, я знал, что ты лоло, но не знал, насколько.

— Вот, так лучше. Кстати, можешь не благодарить, но кто знает, сколько бы ты продержался в полиции, не уйди я в резерв и не забери тебя в Пять-0.

— Прости, что? Да ты основал Пять-0 только ради того, чтобы не уезжать с острова и быть со мной. Не пытайся перекраивать историю, дружок.

— Ну и ладно, это все мелочи, — пробурчал Стив, вставая. Дэнни внимательно следил за ним – и довольно ухмыльнулся, когда тот опустился на колени на песок у ног Дэнни. Подвинувшись, он положил руки Стиву на талию, поглаживая кожу под майкой.

— Как я уже говорил в прошлом году, когда мы только завели этот разговор, — начал Стив, притягивая Дэнни за шлевки шорт еще ближе. Дэнни обхватил его коленями. – После тех часов, что мы провели вместе на самолете до ЛА, я знал, что ты особенный, и мне нужно еще время, чтобы понять, насколько. Так что я немного помог судьбе и, когда мы приземлялись на Оаху, уже не собирался тебя отпускать. Так что не благодари.

Дэнни улыбнулся и погладил его по щеке.

— И почему ты ждал десять лет, чтобы рассказать мне это?

— Решил, что за это время достаточно проник во все сферы твоей жизни, и ты так просто меня не бросишь.

— Придурок, мы женаты пять лет. У нас общий дом, собака, Грейс и Чарли.

— Знаю, но нельзя было рисковать, вдруг это разрушит для тебя всю магию нашей встречи. Так что я пообещал себе, если мы протянем вместе десять лет, то признаюсь тебе.

Дэнни обхватил ладонями лицо Стива.

— Вот же сопливый романтик, — сказал он, наклоняясь так, что их губы почти соприкасались. – В тебе вся магия, а не в красивой истории нашей встречи.

— Но я твой романтик, — прошептал Стив, касаясь лбом лба Дэнни. – И ты моя магия.

— Совершенно верно, — согласился Дэнни, и их поцелуй вышел таким же волшебным, как и самый первый.  



End file.
